1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact vehicle in which a vehicular component engages an inflated and extended air bag that is arranged in the inflated and extended range of the air bag to constrain a rider on a seat provided to the rear of a body frame from a forward direction.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, in a motorcycle disclosed in Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 2001-219884 for example, a windscreen is arranged in a position that engages inflated and extended air bag from a forward direction.
However, in the conventional type air bag described above, the inflation and extension of the air bag is interfered with by the windscreen and the space in which the air bag is fully inflated and extended may be prevented from being secured.